dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Stardust Crusaders
The Stardust Crusaders were the political party of the Holy Empire of Pakistan, founded by Dio Brando. They are theocratic socialists, who live by Dio and work for Dio. They are Pakistan. The party became Romanian after Pakistan was briefly wiped off the map. It was reformed again back in Pakistan under a new name. Mission Statement Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his own brow? :"No," says the man in Washington. "It belongs to the poor." :"No," says the man in the Vatican. "It belongs to God." :"No," says the man in Port Town. "It belongs to Captain Falcon." :"No," says the man in Moscow. "It belongs to everyone." I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose: :PAKISTAN List of Party Presidents # Dio Brando (November 29, 2007 - April 10, 2008) # Falcon (April 10, 2008 - May 10, 2008) # Dio Brando (May 10, 2008 - June 10, 2008) # Senor Schlong (June 10, 2008 - July 10, 2008) # AgentChieftain (July 10, 2008 - August 10, 2008) # Dio Brando (August 10, 2008 - September 10, 2008) # IRUKANJI (September 10, 2008 - October 10, 2008) # AgentChieftain (October 10, 2008 - December 5, 2008) # GnolTac (December 5, 2008 - January 5, 2009) # AgentChieftain (January 5, 2009 - ) # Strywgr (March 5, 2013 - ) List of Party Vice Presidents # Falcon (November 29, 2007 - April 10, 2008) # Dio Brando (April 10, 2008 - May 10, 2008) # Falcon (May 10, 2008 - June 10, 2008) # AgentChieftain (June 10, 2008 - July 10, 2008) # Senor Schlong (July 10, 2008 - August 10, 2008) # AgentChieftain (August 10, 2008 - September 10, 2008) # GnolTac (September 10, 2008 - October 10, 2008) # Touchdown thurman thomas (October 10, 2008 - December 5, 2008) # Trichoplax (December 5, 2008 - ) =Diamond is Unbreakable= Due to a military agreement with ally countries, Iran and Indonesia, Pakistan's regions were taken over. As a result the old political party was disbanded. When Pakistan was revived the Stardust Crusaders were re-formed under the new name Diamond is Unbreakable. All the old values are still retained and they are still the party of Pakistan. =Vento Aureo= Vento Aureo is the third stage of Pakistan's oldest political party. A tactical decision meant Serbia had to occupy Pakistani land to fight off India. As always, the values stayed the same. The name of Vento Aureo was used again in 2015 when AgentChieftain travelled to Japan. He called the party Vento Aureo Nippon in respect for his Japanese hosts. The name was apt as the party was established at a time when Japan was occupied, and they were working closely with other countries to regain their sovereignty. This reminded AgentChieftain of his time in Pakistan. =Stone Ocean= Stone Ocean is the fourth stage of Pakistan's oldest political party. The Holy Empire of Pakistan was attacked by cow-disgusting Indiands , and after Dio removed the disgusting beans, Daniel Dimow created the party again, and it got it's new name. The organized military force of Stone Ocean is the Stone Ocean Militia. =Trivia= The parties are named after JoJo Bizarre Adventure serials. See also * Stardust Crusaders Charter * Stardust Crusaders Propaganda